


A Faunus's Heat Cycle

by thestrikingzebra



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futa x Male, Futadom, Futanari, Futanari x Male, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrikingzebra/pseuds/thestrikingzebra
Summary: When Blake felt that she was going into heat, she thought locking herself away and masturbating to her favorite erotic literature would be enough. But when she discovers that her friend, Ye, are on the same heat cycle, trouble ensues as Blake tries to control herself, before evidently giving in to her primal desires. However Blake and Ye would soon find out that they have a surprise visitor joining in on the fun.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Character(s), Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long/Original Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	A Faunus's Heat Cycle

It’s a lovely day at Beacon Academy. The sun is shining through the open window of Team RWBY’s dorm room as birds singing their melodious tune fly around outside. Suddenly the window is slammed shut, as the curtains are briskly moved over the window, preventing any sunlight from getting into the room. Blake gives a small grumble, still dressed in her jammies as she sits back down on her bed, picking back up her favorite novel, “Ninjas of Love” Blake flips through the pages as her face is flushed bright red, her ears twitching every now and then as she decided to ditch her bow for now. “Why did I have to go into heat now…” Blake grumbles to herself as she tries to distract herself with her book. The cat Faunus has been trying to keep herself busy with erotic literature to try to soothe the burning heat in her loins. Thank goodness that the rest of Team RWBY decided to have an all day trip to Vale for some shopping and other fun activities. Blake wishes that she could go with them, but unfortunately with her heat cycle hitting her so suddenly, being in a place with lots of people will only end in disaster.

Blake continues reading her book as she gently touches herself through her pajama bottoms, a small bulge hardening at her own touch. She gives a small grunt as she rubs the palm of her hand against her member. “God… I forgot how erotic this part was… what I wouldn’t do to sheathe my sword in Ishikawa…” Blake mutters to herself as she starts to get lost in her fantasy. She lowers her pajama bottoms and panties in one tug, allowing her large member to spring out from it’s cloth prison as she firmly grasps the rod. She gently starts to pump her member, her free hand moving up to one of her breasts, firmly squeezing the mounds of flesh as pleasure shoots through her spine. “Ishikawa… I want to fuck your ass so much!” She moans to herself, sinking deeper and deeper into her fantasy.

As soon as Blake was about to fantasize fucking Ishikawa, a knock sounds through the dorm room, breaking Blake from her small trance. She gives a grumble, not very happy that her fantasy was so rudely interrupted. “Who is it?” She asks with a small hiss.

“It’s… uh… it’s Ye.” Replies a young boyish voice. “Ye umm… Ye needs your help with something Blakey.” He says, his voice sounding breathy.

Blake’s eyes widen in surprise as she tries to take a deep breath. Ye is someone that she met back before joining Beacon, when she was still a part of the White Fang. During a hijack of a Schnee Dust Company air ship, she was fighting the typical robots that protected the cargo. Unfortunately, she wasn’t paying attention and accidentally fell out of a door that one of the human pilots opened. She fell towards a dense forest below her, but thankfully she was able to use Gambol Shroud to maneuver herself around to slow her descent. Unfortunately, one of the branches would break causing Blake to fall onto the hard ground, spraining her wrist. It was there that she would meet a Faunus that she thought only existed in fairy tales. A dragon Faunus named Ye. The Dragon Faunus were told of being a race blessed by the gods and to serve as protectors of humanity. However, humanity would fear their power and wage a one sided war against the dragons, massacring all of them. However that was just a story told to children, but seeing the boy standing over her with his claw reached out to help her up, well poor Blake had a small reality check as she would limp over to his hut.

Ye was a significantly shorter Faunus, only being 5’0, with blonde shoulder length hair, a large pair of emerald wings, a long emerald scaled tail that had a tuft of blonde fur at the end and sharp emerald claws for hands. For a brief moment, Blake thought that Ye was a girl were it not for him introducing himself shortly after.

Ye would proceed to take Blake into his hut and help bandage up her ankle before taking her back to the White Fang. As thanks, Adam indicted Ye as a new member of the White Fang. Unfortunately, when Ye realized that they were fighting and killing humans, he left towards Vale, not wanting to fight hate with hate, fearing that this would only cause another war to happen. It wasn’t soon after that Blake left the White Fang and went to Beacon to become a Huntress and hide herself amongst humans. Ye was so happy to see that Blake would be attending Beacon as well and soon the two Faunuses rekindled their brief friendship and became deeper friends as a result.

Back to the present time, Blake gets up from her bed, covering herself completely in blankets to prevent her scent from escaping as she knows that could spell trouble as well. Heading towards the door, she stops right in front of it, looking through the peep hole and sees the dragon boy. “What’s wrong Ye? What is it that you need help with?” She asks softly, knowing how sensitive the boy is.

“Ye umm… well…” Ye stutters as he taps his claws together, his face crimson red. He takes a deep breath as he looks at the door, unaware of the peep hole that’s on it. “Ye is in heat and he needs your help.”

‘ _Shit!_ ’ Blake curses to herself as she takes a few steps away from the door. This is not good. One Faunus being in heat is bad enough as it is, but two Faunuses being in heat at the same time as well as being in close proximity can result in only even worse things. Things that are impossible to take back. Blake wraps the blankets tighter around her as she looks towards the door. “How can I help Ye? And why are you out and about, you should stay put in your room by yourself.” Blake says.

“Well… that’s the thing. When Ye would go into heat before, he had no trouble dealing with it because he was by himself. He would just feel hot and that’s it. But now that Ye is here at Beacon… he not only feels hot but he also feels… clingy and funny…” Ye pants, rubbing his elbow.

Blake gives a silent gasp as she remembered how long Ye was by himself. It makes sense that the poor boy would have no idea on what to do with so many people around. So many scents and so many sensations fogging up his mind. Blake thinks to herself as she thinks on what to do. Eventually the cat Faunus decides to let the boy in, knowing that even if he’s in heat, the boy is too gentle and submissive to try anything. ‘ _Perfect for the taking~_ ’ Blake thinks to herself before shaking her head to get the nasty thought out of her head. She unlocks the door and rushes back to her bed, completely bundled in blankets. “Come in.” She says as she watches Ye enter the dorm, closing the door behind him.

All Ye could see of Blake was her hazel eyes looking at him through all the blankets. Now standing in the middle of the room, the boy swings his arms back and forth, trying to distract himself, his tail wagging back and forth slowly. “Uh… why are you all bundled in blankets?” He asks with a small gentle curious smile.

“It’s to prevent you from going wild. As long as you can’t see my figure, you’ll be fine.” Blake says, avoiding eye contact so that she herself wouldn’t go wild. “But I do know of a way that can help you through this. Ye do you know what masturbation is?” Blake asks, knowing that the dragon youth is too innocent for his own good.

Ye nods his head no, as he looks at Blake with innocent eyes. “What’s that? Is it like a dance?” He asks with a blep.

‘ _God help this poor boy…_ ’ Blake thinks to herself as she sighs softly. “It’s not a dance Ye. Masturbation is the method of… pleasuring yourself. It’s different between genders but for you, you’ll need to take your… ummm…” Blake trails off as she tries to think of a way to explain this without getting too horny. She can’t use scientific terms as the boy wouldn’t understand them, but she can’t be blunt either as it’ll only cause her to get far hornier than she already is. Ye is patiently waiting for an answer as he looks at Blake, still bleping like a cute little kitten. Blake takes a deep breath as finds a way to answer the question. “You’ll need to take your hand and wrap it around your… penis, holding it with a gentle but firm grip. Then you move your hand up and down.” Blake explains to the boy.

Ye’s face turns even redder than Ruby’s hood as he didn’t expect masturbation to be this! “Oh! Ye… uh… Ye sees… Ye thought that part was only for love making?” He asks.

‘ _Ye… please… teaching you sexual education right now is a really bad idea._ ’ Blake thinks to herself, her nails digging into the blankets as temptations creeps up her back. He’s right there… fresh for the taking. Pinching the skin on her thigh, the pain helping ground her back to reality for a brief moment. “Yes the penis is used for love making, but it can also be used for masturbation. Doing this will help calm your urges and help you get through this heat.” Blake reaches a hand out from the blanket and grabs the book she was reading earlier. “Read this book. It’ll give you a good visual and help you with masturbating.” Blake says, holding the book out for Ye to take.

Ye takes the book and reads the cover curiously. “Ninjas of Love? Oh! Ye loves ninjas! They’re so cool!” He says excitedly as he flips through the pages of the book. He spots something that catches his interest and sees a picture unfold right in front of him. Looking at the picture causes Ye’s eyes to widen, his wings to spread out and stiffen, and his tail to wag at a fast pace. “Whoa… now that’s a katana…” Ye says as he feels a tightness form around his crotch.

Blake gives a small giggle at his reaction before hiding her face more, so that she doesn’t pick up his scent. “You can use that to serve as motivation. So go back to your room and… have fun I guess?” Blake told him, trying to get him out of her room.

“Okay! Ye guess he will see you later Blakey!” Ye says as he starts to head towards the door.

Blake catches a small glimpse of the dragon’s butt, causing her to let out a small pant and grunt. ‘ _God… I never realized how much of a curvy figure he has… it’s just like a girl’s…_ ’ Blake trails off in her thoughts before once again shaking her head. ‘ _Stop! He’s your friend! You can’t do this! What will he think of you, especially when you have “that” hiding in your pants!_ ’ She scolds herself.

Ye would reach the doorframe before freezing, sniffing the air as a nice warm scent fills his nostrils. “What’s that smell?” Ye asks as he heads towards Blake before flying slightly into the air and onto Yang’s bed. “This… this smells so good! Did Yang always smell this good?” Ye asks as he takes a deep inhale of Yang’s bed sheets, her scent having lingered.

Blake should have thought of this! She should have known that Ye would’ve been able to pick up the other girl’s scents, especially with his heightened senses! Now Blake is faced with Ye’s hips in her face as she stares helplessly at them. She closes her eyes as she tries to fight against her primal urges. Blake wouldn’t be having this problem if Ye never disturbed her! Perhaps the boy could use some punishment~

Blake shakes her head once again, trying to clear her mind. Such thoughts are dangerous to have, especially with someone being so close. “Ye. Please leave! Leave before I lose any control that I have left!” She shouts in desperation, her pupils shifting into those like a cat’s.

Blake’s pleas were enough to snap Ye out of the trance he was in, flying back down and seeing Blake’s eyes. He knows he shouldn’t leave a friend in need like this, Blake looks like she’s struggling so much. But he also knows that it’s best to listen to his friend too and leave her be. The poor boy is stuck in a moral dilemma as he tries to figure out what to do! “Uh… Ye doesn’t want to leave you Blakey! But he also knows you want him to leave… this is so hard…” Ye panics as he looks at the door, then back at Blake, the door, Blake, the door, Blake. What should he do?!

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you want to view things, Blake frees herself from the blankets and pounces onto Ye, making Ye’s decision herself. She takes Ye down to the ground, the boy letting out a yelp as he soon found Blake sitting on top of him, lust filled eyes staring into him with Blake’s aroma flooding into his nose. “You… you naïve cute little lizard!” She pants, pinning his arms to the ground. “I could’ve had time to myself but you decided to be a cute little treat and interrupt me time! Well, I’m going to turn me time into our time!” She says with a hiss before leaning down and hungrily kissing the boy.

Ye let’s out a surprised “Mmph” as he struggles to break free, only for it to be for naught as Blake appears to be far stronger than he is. With the kiss, Blake’s aroma and her touch, Ye soon gives up struggling as the heat over comes him, returning the kiss. His mind goes hazy as he feels his body go into autopilot, allowing Blake complete dominance over his forked tongue with her rounded tongue.

Blake would soon separate from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths as she grins at Ye, lust coursing through her veins and into a certain part of her body. “Huhuhu~” Blake laughs, gently caressing Ye’s cheek, the dragon boy only responding by trying to lick her thumb. Blake coos softly as she sticks her thumb in Ye’s mouth, holding it up as the boy licks it. Blake looks at the boy’s razor sharp teeth and smiles. “Such lovely teeth you have… well suited for eating meat. I know a piece of meat that you can eat~” She flirts, mentally slapping herself for making the pun. She’s definitely been hanging around Yang too much. She lifts her hips off of Ye to pull down her pajamas and panties, her large member springing free once again.

Ye looks at Blake’s cock as he’s at a lost of words, whether it be because of the heat or because of the fact that Blake has a cock is unknown. “It’s… so… big!” He utters, finally saying something as he tilts his head up to try to get a lick.

Blake bites her lower lip as she bounces the tip of her dick on Ye’s chin. “And it’s all for you. Now open up~” She coos as she starts to push her member into Ye’s waiting mouth. She let’s out a small gasp as a moist warmth envelops her cock. She pushes in slowly, having enough willpower to at least not break Ye’s throat initially. Soon, Ye had Blake’s entire cock down his throat, the boy letting out a small grunt and a moan, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed. “Hmmm someone is enjoying this~” Blake giggles as she pulls her hips back, her member leaving Ye’s mouth before gently pushing back in. The cat faunus gives a soft moan as she grabs her breast with one hand and massages it. “Mmmm fuck… don’t forget to lick it as I push it in and out.” Blake reminds him as she pulls back out.

Not wanting to disappoint, Ye licks Blake’s shaft eagerly and rapidly, letting out gentle moans as he does so. His tail thuds against the floor, showing that the boy is loving servicing Blake. His claws go up to Blake’s thighs and gives them a soft squeeze as Blake continues to thrust into his mouth. He closes his eyes as the last remaining bit of his strength gives in to the heat.

Blake gives a small grunt as she picks up the speed of her thrusts, leaning down and grabbing the floor as pleasure courses through her body. “F-fuuuuck… it’s been too long…” She moans, resting her forehead on the floor as she wiggles her hips in Ye’s mouth. “Your mouth feels so good!” She cries out as she gives a forceful slam into the boy’s throat, precum dripping onto his tongue.

The taste of Blake’s precum causes Ye’s eyes to shoot open as he greedily licks Blake’s cock in rhythm to her thrusts. He rolls his eyes back as his body starts to relax, giving Blake free unrestrained access to it.

Feeling her climax approaching, but still having enough common sense to not overwhelm Ye with her large load, she pulls herself out from Ye’s mouth with a “Pop!” and stares at the boy. “Judging by your freshly fucked face, I can tell that you more than loved it~” Blake coos as she motions for the boy to get up. “On the bed.” She commands with a stern yet lustful voice. Ye nods his head, words being unable to escape his lips. He gently flies over to the bed before sitting down on it with a thump. He looks at Blake who is slowly making her way towards him, her ears pinned back as she ditches her top and bra, tossing it on the ground. “Take your clothes off.” She commands.

“Y-yes Blakey.” Ye says, starting to take off the scarf that he likes to wear.

“Don’t call me “Blakey” call me Mommy~” Blake purrs taking Ye’s scarf. She gives the accessory a big sniff, inhaling Ye’s scent as her cock twitches and her pussy gets wet.

“Yes Mommy!” He says a bit too eagerly but it appears that Blake didn’t mind. He closes in his wings, bringing them close to his back as he reaches behind his back to tuck the bottom of his wings into a small little hole in his shirt. Once the wings were tucked in, he slowly lifts his shirt over his chest and wings before tossing it to the side, leaving him in his undershirt. Blake is watching Ye strip himself down intently, eyes laser focused on his chest, eager to see it bare. Ye repeats the process with his undershirt, tucking his wings under the holes and slowly taking it off, unintentionally strip teasing Blake, who’s cock twitches in response.

Once his chest was bare, he starts to take off his pants and underwear, knowing that it’s best not to keep Blake waiting. As soon as the articles of clothing passed his feet, Blake lunges onto Ye, pushing his back down onto the bed as she hungrily kisses and bites Ye’s neck. She gives primal moans and growls as the beast within starts to mark Ye as hers. Ye winces softly as he moans from Blake’s love bites. Thankfully the boy has a high tolerance to pain thanks to his semblance, allowing him to take hits that can fell a huntsman in one blow, shrugging them off like they were a leaf in the wind. “M-Mommy…” Ye moans, his claws running through Blake’s long silky black hair.

In response, Blake reaches up and pins each of the dragon’s arm onto the bed, switching to the other side of Ye’s neck so that she can mark that as well. She grinds her member on Ye’s, causing the boy to moan loudly and squirm from the pleasure. “You’re… MINE!” She growls and chomps down onto Ye’s shoulder, leaving a visible mark on his skin. Ye gives lets out a loud moan that no doubt could be heard out from the halls. Hopefully no one from Team JNPR hears the cry and barges in to help.

Blake leans up from Ye, giving a seductive giggle as she looks at every single love bite she left on the boy. “Those marks prove that you’re mine. You better cherish them sweetie~” She says as she ruffles his hair. Her eyes trail down to Ye’s hips and spots his hard member, not having had a good chance to look at it earlier when she pounced on top of him. It’s not as big as Blake’s ten incher, but it’s not small either, being about seven and a half inches. She gives a small giggle as one finger trails itself up the underside of Ye’s dick before pressing down on his tip. “You’re bigger than I thought you would be. I thought with your more feminine appearance you would have a small little clit~” She coos, leaning down to give the tip a small kiss, inhaling his musky scent.

“S-sorry…” Ye apologizes, moaning and moving his hips from the sensation.

“Don’t be sorry. I like it. It’ll make for some good fun down the line. However, it’s not going to be in use today.” Blake says, giving it a small pat as she becomes face to face with Ye’s perky asshole. “Mmm, I can tell that your ass hasn’t been broken in yet. Let me give it a small warmup before I claim it too~” Blake growls as she wastes no time in licking it.

Ye let’s out a sound that can only be described as a moan and a yelp. The young dragon has never experienced such a sensation before, causing him to wiggle his hips in response to the sudden surge of pleasure that jolted up his spine. Ye’s tail wags quickly, the tip tickling Blake’s thigh causing her to laugh softly into his ass, continuing to eat him out.

Blake prods her tongue on his hole and with enough force she pushes the tip in. She licks around his hole, sniffing wildly as she inhales more and more of his scent, getting crazier and crazier with lust by the second. Were it not for her brain screaming at her to be gentle with him for his first time, she would have already came deep inside of the boy five times by now. She removes her tongue from his asshole and replaces it with one finger, gently moving it in. “Relax sweetie. Trust in me. I won’t hurt you.” She comforts Ye, knowing that he’s a bit nervous.

Ye, who was currently biting his lip from Blake playing with his ass, tries to relax and loosen himself up. He takes a deep breath and his firm grip on the bed sheets loosen. “It feels so funny… yet Ye loves it!” He pants softly, looking into Blake’s eyes lovingly.

Blake returns the look and gives him a gentle smile. “I’m glad you’re loving this. But I think your hole has been prepared good enough.” She says as she gets up, moving closer to the bed. She lifts Ye’s legs up so that his shins are resting on her shoulders as she prods his hole with the tip of her dick. With a deep breath she pushes her member in, causing the boy to let out a gasp as his toes curl. Blake gives a small pant as she slowly pushes herself in deeper and deeper and deeper until her pelvis was resting against his ass. “You took all of my dick. Such a good boy~” Blake praises, causing the dragon to respond by wagging his tail.

Ye pants softly as he still tries to adjust to the feeling of Blake’s cock inside of him. He gives a small groan as he moves his hips, causing Blake’s cock to shift slightly. “Ye feels so… full…” He pants, a gentle moan escaping his lips.

Blake responds by slowly pulling her cock out, reaching to the tip before pushing it back in with moderate force. She gives a small moan from feeling how tight Ye’s ass is squeezing on her cock. “Mmmm you’re so tight!” She says as she continues her movements, picking up speed as she starts getting into a gentle rhythm.

Ye looks at Blake, and then down to her hips, watching them move back and forth, as he feels surges of pleasure shoot through his body every time her hips touch his ass. He closes his eyes tightly and lets out a long moan, his tongue lolling out as the pleasure and heat fogs his mind completely.

For a brief moment, Blake stops her movements to change positions. She moves herself up onto the bed, causing it to let out a gentle creek from the added weight. She moves her and Ye’s hips slightly higher into the air, getting into a mating press. Once they’ve taken the new position, Blake wastes no time in pounding that sweet ass. Blake stares down at Ye, watching his hair bounce from her strong thrusts. The boy was completely lost in pleasure as his eyes roll up and his forked tongue lazily flops out of mouth. She leans down further and hungrily kisses the dragon, sucking on his tongue as she thrusts as fast as she possibly can.

The loud sound of flesh forcefully meeting flesh echoes through the dorm room, overpowering the sound of the lock on the door clicking as the door opens. “Hey hey!” Says a rowdy tomboyish voice as Team RWBY’s bruiser, Yang barges in. The first thing she sees is Blake on her bed, breeding Ye like the animals that they are. She is in a state of stunned silence as she watches her two friends wildly go at it. It seems that the two of them are too lost in lust to even be aware of Yang’s presence.

Yang gently closes the door behind her and locks it, watching the two faunuses fuck each other silly. She feels her own member start to press against her shorts, one hand going up to her large breast while the other starts to take off shorts. Her cock springs out from it’s prison as Yang kicks off her shorts and grabs her cock, masturbating at the sight of her friends having primal sex. “Holy fuck this is so hot.” She moans softly as she pumps her dick.

Still unaware of the presence of the spectator, Blake separates from the kiss as she gently grabs Ye’s cheek with her hand, caressing it softly. “Your ass pussy feels so good! It’s almost like we were made to fuck each other!” Blake moans as she slams her hips into Ye’s ass to emphasize her point. She sticks her thumb into Ye’s mouth, causing the boy to suck on it lovingly as he cries out in pleasure.

Doing his best to talk with Blake’s thumb in his mouth, Ye says. “Ye… Ye wants to be with you forever! He wants to be with Mommy forever! Never leave him!” He cries, letting out a loud moan that almost sounded like a roar.

“I will never leave you. I could never leave an ass this good!” Blake grunts. She leans down and rests her forehead on the bed, right next to Ye’s as she feels that her climax is approaching. “I’m going to fill you up!” She growls.

“Ye… Ye is getting close too!” He moans, nuzzling his head into Blake’s affectionately, his asshole tightening on Blake’s cock, prepared to milk every single drop from Blake’s cock.

With one final thrust, thrusting in as deep as she possibly could, Blake releases her seed deep into Ye’s ass. “Take all of it you bitch!” Blake growls as she spurts waves after waves of her cum.

Ye let’s out a loud moan as he reaches his climax as well, cumming from only the pleasure if getting bred by the more dominant faunus. His cum squirts onto his chest, with a few ropes landing on his chin and the bed sheets beside him. “It feels so warm!” Ye moans as he feels Blake filling him up more and more.

Blake holds the position, growling softly as her climax slowly dies down, pumping out one last load deep into his ass before relaxing. She keeps her member deep inside Ye, taking a small breather, as Blake knows that she is far from done just yet. 

“Hot damn you two! You guys looked like you had fun, mind if I join in?” Yang asks with a purr, announcing her presence to the two faunuses, walking towards the bed, her member still rock hard.

Normally Blake would be embarrassed beyond words at the fact that not only Yang caught them in the act, but also wanted to join in on the fun. Ye on the other hand wouldn’t care at all, always having been one to go with the flow. However thanks to Blake being in heat, she gives Yang a seductive smile as she wiggles her hips so that her member stretches out Ye’s ass pussy even more. “Of course~” She purrs.

“Ye doesn’t mind~” He says in a soft sing song voice, still basking in the after glow of his climax.

Yang gives the two her signature confident smile as she takes her top off, allowing her fleshy mounds to fall free. “Let’s start this party then!” She says as she gets on top of the bed, her dick hanging above the dragon boy’s face. Yang was definitely bigger than Blake, her cock being twelve inches long with a huge girth to boot. “I’ll take his mouth, then later we can swap~” The blonde says as she starts to put her tip inside of the boy’s mouth. Ye gives a small hum as he tastes the precum that was dripping out from Yang’s dick, licking up as much as he could.

Blake gives a soft chuckle as she starts thrusting again, this time wasting no time to take it gentle, instead slamming into the boy at full force. “You’ll really love his ass Yang, it squeezes on my cock so much, just like his body wants me to pump him full of my love~” Blake comments as she slaps the dragon’s ass.

“Oh I can’t wait~” Yang responds, pushing her dick all the way down Ye’s throat. Yang was a bit surprised at the fact that Ye was able to take all of her dick on the first go. “Heh no one has been able to take the Yang Xiao Schlong on the first go. I’m definitely going have to use your mouth again, so consider me your loyal “cumstomer” cutie~” Yang laughs, rubbing Ye’s cheek as she starts thrusting in and out of Ye’s mouth.

Blake gives Yang a small growl as she lightly slaps Yang’s cheek. “No puns! You’ll ruin the mood!” She scolds with a hiss, digging her nails into Ye’s hips as she keeps a steady yet fast rhythm.

“Ow! Sorry I can’t help it. Puns just “cum” naturally to me!” Yang says with a cheesy grin, putting her hands on her hips with pride.

Blake only gives a small grumble before deciding that it would be best to shut her up, so Blake leans forward, grabbing Yang by the back of her neck and kisses the blonde girl passionately. Yang was surprised at first from the sudden kiss, before letting out a small hum, returning the kiss with as much passion. Yang’s hands gently caresses Blake’s back as her tongue wrestles with Blake’s tongue. The two moan into the kiss as pleasure shoots up from their hips.

Blake gives a possessive growl as she digs her nails into the back of Yang’s neck. The two women were still thrusting into the boy below them as they made out. All the pleasure coming at him from both ends is a completely new feeling that he’s experiencing. Being spit roasted like this, it feels so good! It feels better than when Blake was just breeding his ass. As a result, his tail was wagging wildly against the bed, hitting it in perfect rhythm with the loud slaps of flesh hitting flesh, creating lovely song of sex.

The two girls separate from the kiss, staring into each other’s eyes as a trail of saliva breaks off and falls onto Ye’s chest. “Now I know what to do if I want to shut you up from speaking your stupid puns~” Blake purrs as she caresses Yang’s cheek.

For the first time in her life, Yang was at a lost of words. She could only respond with a gentle nod as she gives a small grunt. “Fucking shit… this is so good… I’m getting so close…” Yang pants as she holds onto Blake’s shoulders for support.

“Be gentle on our toy when cumming inside of him, we don’t want to… grrrr… break him on the first use.” Blake grunts, feeling her climax approaching as well.

Ye, upon hearing this, eagerly awaits the warm seed to fill him up. His hands squeeze on Yang’s thighs, keeping her locked in place. Ye also wraps his legs around Blake’s hips, keeping her trapped as well until she unloaded all of her cum into him.

The two girls pick up their movements, thrusting as fast as they possibly can, Yang letting out soft gentle moans mixed in with grunts as Blake growls with pleasure. The black and yellow duo are getting so close until finally all they can see is white flashing their eyes. With one final thrust, the two girls empty their creamy white loads into the dragon boy, their sperm flowing through his passages like rapids. “Mmmm! Take it all you good little slut!” Yang groans, spurting her cum deep down his throat. Like a good boy, Ye swallows every single load that Yang pumps out.

“You love it when we fill you up don’t you?” Blake pants as her cum coats Ye’s walls once more, some of the creamy white substance leaking out of his hole and onto the bed sheets. Ye responds by squeezing down on Blake’s cock, milking it for all it’s worth as the boy cums yet again from his own dick.

Once their orgasms died down, the two girls remove their meaty shafts from the dragon, causing him to gasp for air. He tries to move but he’s stunned by all the pleasure he experienced that he could only let out moans of glee. “So… good!” He moans looking at the girls with love in his eyes.

Both Yang and Blake ruffle Ye’s hair, giving him a small kiss on his cheeks. “We love ya little buddy~” Yang coos, her cock softening a bit before she strokes it, getting it at full attention.

“Ye… loves you too…” he pants, finally being able to move his body as he gives a small stretch.

“It’s my turn to have a piece of that ass now!” Yang says with excitement, getting off the bed. Blake follows suite as she waits patiently for Yang, already hatching a plan on what she wants to do next in her head. Yang grabs Ye gently by his hips, dragging him to the edge of the bed like a sack of potatoes before having him flip over onto his stomach. She holds up Ye’s tail, giving it a gentle tug as she lines her cock up with Ye’s gaping asshole. Then with one single thrust, she pushes herself all the way in with little resistance, causing the boy to moan out in pleasure. “Man you weren’t kidding Blake! This ass feels so good and I’ve only just put it in!” Yang smiles.

When Yang didn’t hear Blake respond, she turned her head around to try to find her. “Blake? Where did ya goooooOOOOOHHH!!!” Yang moans loudly as she feels something pierce into her pussy.

Blake rests her head on Yang’s shoulder as she squeezes her breasts. “I’m right inside of you~” Blake purrs, reaching deep into Yang’s pussy before pulling herself out gently, then slamming her dick back in.

Yang continues to moan as she thrusts herself into Ye, while Blake continues to thrust into her. “This… holy fucking shit… this feels so fucking good!” Yang cries out as she tugs on Ye’s tail, thrusting wildly into the boy with no sense of rhythm. The three of them being in one line, exchanging pleasure to each other as slaps echo through the room. This is something they will definitely have to do again, maybe mix up who’s the one in the middle too.

Blake squeezes hard onto Yang’s breasts, feeling the fleshy mounds shape around her grip before she starts kneading them like dough. Blake then bites down onto Yang’s shoulder, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through her spine. After leaving her mark on Yang, Blake whispers into the blonde’s ear. “Now you’re officially mine~” She purrs as her thrusts increase in speed and force to further emphasize her point.

Yang could only moan and tug on Ye’s tail as she tries to focus on fucking the dragon boy in front of her. “I… I never expected you to be like this Blake…” Yang pants as closes her eyes tightly.

Ye looks behind him and smiles at the two girls, his claws digging into the bed sheets as pleasure courses through his entire body. “Ahhh… Yang-Yang… it feels so good! Ye wants you to fill him up too!” He moans.

“Yeah… I can do that for ya little buddy.” Yang grunts as she feels her balls tighten, her climax approaching yet again. “I’ll fill you up so much!”

Blake gives a small grunt as she thrusts wildly into Yang’s moist wet pussy, enjoying the wet sounds of sex, sounding like music to both her human ears and cat ears. “I’ll fill you up all the way too Yang, you will love my cum sooo much that you’ll want more and more until I get you pregnant!” Blake growls with loving passion as she thrusts as fast as she possibly can.

The three students continue to fuck wildly like animals, shaking the bed with their movements. Ye’s wings flap softly, creating a small gust of wind to fly back and tickle Yang and Blake’s thighs. Pleasure builds up more and more in each of them, becoming a race on who will cum first. With a loud moan, Ye buries his head into the bed sheets as he’s the first one to reach his final climax, his cum shooting onto the floor, letting out a few small spurts as the boy has been drained from the last two climaxes. Once his orgasm was over, Ye’s body goes limp as he pants with exhaustion.

Yang was next as she tugs hard onto Ye’s tail as she gives one last final thrust, dumping her load deep into Ye’s ass. “Fuuuuuuuuuck!!!” Yang screams out, her warm cum mixing with Blake’s. Walking in on Blake and Ye going at it was the best thing that’s ever happened to her, especially considering that Blake was in heat, only making the situation even hotter for her. She finishes dumping her load into the dragon boy, excessive amounts of cum leaking out of his ass, down his legs and onto the floor. Yang pants heavily as she let’s go of Ye’s tail, the appendage falling onto the floor with a thud as the poor dragon didn’t have the energy to keep it up. Yang pulls her softening cock out of Ye’s ass with a pop as she wipes her forehead, her footing still a bit shaky.

Finally, with one big slam of her hips, Blake pumps the reminder of her load deep into Yang’s pussy. Blake gives a loud groan as she bites down on Yang’s neck to muffle her sounds as her hips thrust slightly with every single spurt of her seed, making sure it goes as deep as it possibly can. Blake’s climax dies down as she pulls her cock out of Yang’s pussy, her shaft going limp as Blake’s pupils start to return to their normal round shape, the control of her heat finally being satisfied. Blake pants heavily, as she sees what’s in front of her. In front of her was Ye laying down on the bed, cum oozing out from his ass as his body is completely limp and behind him was Yang who was stretching her body, cum still dripping from her pussy. Blake let’s out a loud gasp as she realized what she just did to both Yang and Ye. “Yang! Ye! I’m so sorry!” Blake apologizes as she steps back, ashamed of herself for what she did. “I… I should’ve controlled myself better! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do this to the both of you!”

Yang looks at Blake with a quizzical look. “What are ya sorry for Blake? We all had fun, so there’s no need to apologize. Besides, what happened is natural and all for you.” Yang comforts Blake with a smile, patting her back as she moves Blake closer to the bed.

Ye starts to regain his energy as he sits back up and looks at Blake with his kind and loving eyes. “Blakey, please don’t feel ashamed. We all had fun and that’s what’s important!” Ye says happily, giving Blake his signature smile.

“But… I used you three for my own pleasure to overcome my heat! I didn’t even ask you if I could…” Blake whimpers, her ears going flat in shame as she rubs her elbow.

Yang gets Blake to sit down on the bed, inbetween herself and Ye. She gives the cat faunus a kiss on the cheek, as Ye follows suite. “Blake, if we didn’t want it, we would’ve fought back. Trust me, while you may have dominated me in bed, I wouldn’t have let you do so if I didn’t want to be dominated.” Yang assures Blake, knowing how easy it is for the cat faunus to get ashamed of her being a faunus.

Ye gently tugs the two of them down onto the bed, so that all three of them are laying down on their backs. “You should never be sorry for what you are Blakey. We will always love you no matter what!” Ye cheers as he gives her another kiss before giving a small yawn.

Blake glances down at the two blondes, guilt still on her mind. She takes a deep breath and smiles. “You two are right. I shouldn’t feel sorry for this when we all had fun. I…” Blake pauses as her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. “I would love to do this again sometime, just the three of us.”

“Sounds like a good deal!” Yang proclaims. The blonde soon gives a small yawn before being knocked out cold, snoring loudly as she rests her head on Blake’s breasts.

Blake only chuckles and looks down to see that Ye is already sleeping peacefully, sharing her breasts with Yang to use as pillows. Blake feels her heart fill up with love as she realizes that she’s in a place where she belongs. No longer does she have to be ashamed of who she is. She can now be proud of being a faunus because people like Yang, Ye, Ruby and Weiss will always support and love her. Soon enough, sleep befalls upon Blake as well, the trio letting out gentle snores as they all hug each other tightly in their sleep.


End file.
